Lucy Heartfilia, Teen Detective
by sparklegirl2101
Summary: Lucy and her best friends, also known as he Crime Crushers detective group, were headed for a break from mysteries. Natsu and his best friends, top agents from Fairy Tail, were on a mission in the same town. Will one huge mystery lead to a huge new friendship between the detectives? Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I got this idea off the top of my head. I don't own Fairy Tail, or Nancy Drew, where I got the wonderful idea from. So, im giving credit for my idea to Carolyn Keene and Franklin W. Dixon. And Hiro Mashima.**

*LUCY'S POV*

We had barely made it out of the building in time. As soon as we got outside, the building collapsed behind us. "Good job, Erza!" I said to my best friend, and awesome fighter, Erza Scarlet. "Yeah Erza, thanks for getting us out in time." Levy, my other best friend, said enthusiastically. She was more of the research type. "I think you did well too, Erza-san." Juvia, my third best friend, piped up from the back. She was amazing at getting us into places we couldn't go. "I agree." Wendy, our smallest friend, said quietly. She helped us when we weren't allowed in places because of our age. She was dead helpful. "Awww... thanks. It was nothing." She said, blushing. "No, Erza. If you hadn't pulled us out at that moment, we would have went down with the building." I said, hopping into the front of my bright pink SUV. The other's did the same. We were known as the golden girls of Magnolia, the Crime Crushers. It was a group of me, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Wendy. Sometimes our friend, Mira, would join us. We all had expert training in martial arts. It was really handy when on mysteries. Also, you have no idea what luck being a girl can bring you. It makes them hesitate long enough to kick their butts.

Erza had bright scarlet hair, Levi and Juvia had the same color light blue, Wendy had dark blue, Mira had white, and I had golden blonde. We were very pretty, in my opinion. It was also a perk to being a girl detective.

We were headed home, and yes, we lived together. We counted each other as sisters, so we lived like them too. Especially with the help of Bisca and Alzac, our 'Parents'. We were raised in an orphanage, and they adopted us. Without them, we would never be able to do what we do today. We entered our house, and were greeted with the mouth-watering smell of Bisca's home cooking. We ran to the diningroom, and sat in our chairs. Waiting patiently. Silent. No one moved a muscle. Until... "Girls! You scared me!" Bisca exclaimed. She was carrying her oh-so-delicious chicken pot pie with her, and Alzac followed. "Welcome home, girls. Out solving another mystery?" He asked knowingly. We all nodded. "Well, we can hear all about it. Dinner is served!" She exclaimed. "Where's Mira?" Wendy asked innocently. "She is probably with her siblings. Don't forget, she has a family too.' I said, and Bisca nodded. 'Yes, that girl is always going to visit Elfman and Lissana. I called her earlier, but she said she was busy." Alzac said, mouth full with chicken pot pie. We all giggled. "So, tell us about your crazy adventure.' Bisca asked. "Well, you know there has been a crazy ring of thefts here in the city, right?" Juvia started. "Well, we found their headquarters. There were rumors around saying there were only a few there, so we figured we could take them." Levy continued, doing a mini ninja dance in her seat. "We entered, but there were more than a few," she said glaring at Levy, who shrunk, "and they overpowered us. They escaped the building. We tried to follow them," Erza continued. It was fun being sisters, you always knew what each other was going to say. "And the building 'mysteriously' collapsed." Wendy continued. "And thanks to Erza, we managed to get out before we were crushed." I finished, not stopping for the gasp from Bisca. "Girls, you get into so much trouble. Maybe you should take a break from being detectives." Alzac offered, and we all gasped. "Alzac, how could you ever think such a thing?!" Wendy said loudly and unexpectedly, at Alzac. "Sir, if people in this town need help this much, we wont hesitate to do our best." Levy said from next to Wendy. "Yes, in all due respect, sir." Juvia pipped up. She did that a lot. "Sorry, sorry." Alzac chuckled. "You know we only have your best interests in mind." Bisca said.

After dinner, we each headed to our rooms, in a straight line. We stopped at our door, and went inside at the same time. We all did our different things once inside. I headed over to my laptop, writing a paper for school. Once I had finished all of my homework, I went to my case journal. Inside were many pages filled with pictures and notes of all the cases my sisters and I had solved. Maybe it was time for a break. I closed the book after making some notes on the current mystery. This case was going well, except for maybe being crushed under their defected headquarters. All we had to do was hand them over to the police, and we would be finished. The only problem was, we didn't know who they were. 'Well,' I thought, 'Maybe we could lure them into a trap. Like... OH! Maybe we could post on a privet website that we have stolen goods, asking Chief Jane first, and lure them into a warehouse where the police would be waiting. Anyone that came would be guilty, really.' So the next day, I called and we set up the scheme. Erza and Juvia would be waiting outside, while Levy and Wendy guarded the exit. The police were hiding behind a door, and we would be able to hold them long enough for them to do their stuff. Sure enough, a group of masked men walked in the door, obviously our guys. I smiled warmly at them. "Hi, are you here for our, er... special offer?" I asked, emphasising 'special'. "Yes, you said you have red ruby jewelry?" One of the men asked gruffly. "SHHH! Do you know how much trouble I would get in if anyone knew?!" I whispered, but forcefully. "Oh, I think we do." One of the other ones said, higher pitched. I pulled out a black box, filled with plastic jewelry. They were dazzling, real or not. "Okay, what do you want for them?" The first man asked, with my sisters creeping up behind them, handcuffs in their hands. "Hmm... how about 25?" I asked innocently, winking at Juvia. "25? That's cheap." A different one said. "No, 25 years in prison." I said sweetly, as they were handcuffed from behind. They yelled and struggled, and by the time the police came out, one was sobbing hysterically on the floor. "Hi chief, look, we decorated them for you!" Wendy exclaimed innocently. The chief laughed, and the thugs were led to the cop cars outside. "Good job Lucy." Chief said, obviously impressed. We bowed, one by one. We were proud of ourselves, after all that we've done. But, as Levy said, she was most proud that we were still alive.

I was still thinking about taking a break, and a thought came to my head. SHOPPING! Me and the girls could go on a shopping trip, to the biggest shopping town in Fiore. It would be awesome, and my sisters would love it. "Hey girls. Remember what Alzac said?" I asked as I was driving towards home. "LUCY!" All four said at the same time. "Well, I was thinking. What about... a shopping break?" I stopped, and silence filled the car, except Justin Bieber's ranting on what he would do if he was your boyfriend. "OH YEAHHH!" We all cheered. We were going to have the time of out lives. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

*NATSU'S POV*

Gray and I scarfed down our pizza, burning the tops of our mouth's VERY badly. Gray cried out im pain, while my eyes watered. "Ha, thats what you get, dimwit." Gajeel said from his seat, eating his pizza very slowly. Jellal chuckled from next to Gajeel, and Romeo patted my shoulder. "Thanks, Romeo. Anyway, have you seen Gramps?" I asked. We were a part of Fairy Tail, the awesomely amazing, top secret, crime fighting guild. Gramps made the place, and he gave us special missions. Did I mention that we were very well trained? If one toe was put out of line, Gramps would punish us. SEVERELY. He would.. oh man. I shudder at the thought. But know this: NEVER MAKE GRAMPS ANGRY. My team, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Jellal and I, was the best in the guild by far. We had super cool gadgets and never ending missions. This was the life of a super cool spy. "GRAY! NATSU! GAJEEL! JELLAL! ROMEO! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" I heard Gramps yell from somewhere above. We made our way there, stopping to say hello once in a while. 'I have a mission for you." Master Makarov, otherwise known as Gramps, said as soon as we entered. "There has been a series of robberies in a famous shopping district, and I got a distress call from the mayer begging for help. Your mission: FIND THE ROBBERS AND RETURN THE STOLEN GOODS." He yelled the last part. We saluted, saying "AYE SIR!" and walked out of the office. We headed out immediatly. We didnt want to do... _that_ if we disobeyed orders. We took a train, much to mine and Gajeels dislike, and waited to begin the mission.

We were there in about 5 hours, and by then, Gajeel and I had puked 5 times, Romeo and Jellal fell asleep, and Gray stripped 15 times. We got off board, me carrying Romeo and Gajeel dragging Jellal. We looked around, and it was pretty crowded. Gramps wasnt kidding when he said famous. We walked around, and got sepperated in at least 5 minutes. We found eachother slowly, and it was getting dark. We were getting ready to go to the awesome hotel, when we heard a high pitched scream. Coming from a group of pretty girls, a blonde in the middle with eyes of horror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long :( I've had A LOT of ideas on new fanfics, and quickly turned them into continuing stories. I've been lazy...**

*Natsu's POV*

We neared the girls, thinking of the robberies. "Girls!" The blonde one roared, and they sped off in the opposite direction. Wow, they were fast. We chased after them, amazed. We came to a stop, not believing what we see. A man, heavy and muscular, was being pinned to the ground by the blonde. A red-head was talking softly, pulling out various wallets and purses from his cloak. "Lucy! We were supposed to be on a vacation!" A small girl whined, pulling out jewelry from the cloak. I started to walk forward when Jellal stopped me. "We're supposed to be _secret, _you know." He hissed. "But this may be our guy! We should at least thank him." I whispered back. "Don't." Gajeel growled. "Ahhh!" I heard a girl scream. I looked over at them, and the girls were being held by a group of men in masks. "Oh, so you're a group, huh?" A short, light blue haired girl hissed, kicking her captor in the 'emergency' area.

The guys and I groaned. That must have hurt. "Well, since we are experienced," The other light blue haired girl continued, flipping her captor and pinning him to the ground. "We know what to do!" The redhead finished, in the middle of punching her captor in the chest. "Man, this is getting easier." The blonde girl said after she knocked them all unconscious. "Alzac was right, we _do _do this a lot. Jeez, it's not even a challenge anymore." They all pulled out handcuffs, surprisingly, and cuffed them together. "M-master, im sorry..." One of the muscular men groaned. "Oh, so there are more of you, huh?" The little girl said, were these girls? I mean, they had just taken out a group of heavy weight guys in minutes! They could take on Sheamus or Ryback! I felt chills down my spine, and saw the blonde was staring at me. Not in a mean way, but in a curious way.

*Lucy's POV*

We were in the middle of handcuffing the bandits when these strange guys came up. I guess they were watching us. But, what was that mark on the pink-haired guy's shoulder?

*Natsu's POV*

She whispered something, and the others looked at us too. We felt our faces heat up. "Who are you?" The blonde girl demanded. "Who are you?" Jellal shot back. "Don't talk to her like that." The redhead growled. I shrunk. She seemed like the person to NEVER tick off. "Uhm-I meant- well..." Jellal stuttered. He seemed scared too. "Were you watching us?" A light blue haired girl demanded. He hair curled up at the bottom, and she looked intimidating. "Juvia, give it a rest." The blonde shot at the girl. The girl relaxed. "Anyway, we were just walking by when you took out those guys." Romeo said, explaining. Hopefully our cover wouldn't be blown. "Well, there was no need to stick around." The girl said back, curiosity flashing in her eyes. Jellal and Gray dragged us away, calling "Sorry to bother you! Have a nice trip!" over their shoulders. They took us as far as they could, into an alley way. "What were you doing? Do you _want _out cover blown?" Gray hissed. "Gramps wouldn't be happy if that happened, Fairy Tail is supposed to be a secret you know?" Jellal said. "You guys work for Fairy Tail? Cool!" I heard a voice exclaim behind us. I froze, recognising the voice almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I am on a roll! School is off tomorrow too! YAY! MORE STORY WRITING TIME!**

*Natsu's POV*

We turned around, horrified. There she was, the blonde girl. "H-How did you do that?" Gajeel stuttered. "I followed you." She said simply. "How much did you hear?" Gray asked, shaking slightly. "Enough to know that you are a part of Fairy Tail, a secret crime fighting organization." She said, coming closer. "Lucy! Where did you go?" I heard a girl shout, and the 4 girls we saw earlier came running into the alleyway. The blonde girl had a smirk on her face. "How do you know about Fairy Tail?" Jellal demanded. The girls that had just arrived froze. "Fairy Tail?" The short light blue haired girl asked in a hushed voice. "You mean, that organization we heard about?" The redhead asked. "Yeah, apparently they are agents." The blonde said in satisfaction. Oh boy. We were blown.

Lucy's POV*

Once I heard 'Fairy Tail' I knew why they stuck around. "Are you on a mission? Well, considering you are all part of Fairy Tail, I'm guessing its a yes..." I trailed off, deep in thought. "Hey! We never admitted that!" A blue haired boy yelled. "Yes, you did. And _don't _talk to her like that." I heard Levy shoot back. Crossing my arms, I said, "You should pay more attention." I smiled at them, they were blushing. "Well, I guess since you know already..." a boy said, that looked around the same age as Wendy. "Don't, Romeo." A tough looking man said. I just noticed how many piercings he had. Sheesh. "Why not? They already know." He shot back. "I'm Romeo." I smiled down at him. "Fine. I'm Gray." A man with black spiky hair said. "Im Jellal." Another man sighed, who had blue hair. "Gajeel." The pierced man said shortly. "Im Natsu." The pink-haired man said, outstretching his hand for me to shake. I accepted, and smiled. "Im Lucy. The short-haired bluenette is Levy, the other light bluenette is Juvia, the little one is Wendy, and the redhead is Erza." I said, and the girls bowed as they were introduced.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked. "Well..." Natsu sighed. "Gramps isn't going to be happy!" Jellal whined. "Man up." Gajeel shot at him. "We were here for a vacation, until Wendy was brutally robbed. They didn't know who they were dealing with, though." I said. "By the way, who _are _you?" Gray asked. "The Crime Crushers." We answered in unison. "WHAT?!" The boys yelled. "We're sorry!" They mumbled, bowing on their knees. We sweatdropped. "Um, for what?" I asked. "For being rude!" Natsu exclaimed. I chuckled. "Um, why does being Crime Crushers make us deserve being bowed to?" Erza asked, annoyance marks appearing all over her head. "Because, you girls are the golden girls of Magnolia! We've heard so much about you! Gramps said he would kill to have you in Fairy Tail!" Romeo exclaimed, and Jellal put a hand over his mouth. "Are you crazy?!" Jellal hissed. "Don't go giving away our secret to the whole city!" Gajeel sighed, facepalming. We laughed. "Oh, and by the way, our missions are connected." Natsu added. I looked at him in confusion.

"NATSU!" Gray and Jellal bellowed, smacking him over the head. "What, are we wanted or something?" I chuckled. "No, you were robbed, we are looking for robbers, you have excellent fighting skills, so do we, and we could use your help." Romeo stated as though it was obvious. "What makes you think we would want to help you?" Wendy asked coldly, which surprised all of us. "We came here for a vacation. We were almost killed thousands of times, and you think we want to risk everything just one more time before tomorrow? If, of course, we stay alive until then?" She continued. See? This is why she is useful. She can turn into Sheamus if she wanted. "Well, you don't have to." Gray said, scared. "Dude, we don't want help at all!" Jellal screamed, wacking him in the head. "We are going to help. Wendy, chill." Erza said. Wendy glared at Romeo, turning around and huffing. "Sorry, she is usually very sweet." Levy apologized. "We want to be of any help we can." Juvia said, determined.

So we decided to team up, just this once. But, little did we know it would be the start of a friendship...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havent updated in forever D: Hurricane Sandy hit hard, and the power was knocked out. We only just got it back. Well, here is the new chapter!**

"So basically, you don't have any leads whatsoever?" Lucy asked, annoyed. "I told you, we only just got here!" Natsu said, defending his team. "We would usually have at least 1 lead before going on a sleuthing spree! And we aren't even part of Fai-"Lucy retorted loudly, being cut off by Jellal putting a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet!" He hissed, letting go. "Look, all we know is all you know." Gajeel sighed, banging his head on the table. The group was currently at a small diner in the city, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. "No." The girls said in unison. The boys sat straight, confused. "What?" They asked in unison. "Did you even bother to notice what the robbers had in common?" Juvia asked, really annoyed. "Uh..." The boys answered, Jellal scratching his chin and the others looking sheepish. "Exactly." Levy concluded. "Because boys are dense. How did you get... _there_?" Wendy asked. "You claim you have excellent fighting skills, yet we never saw you jumping up to help us delicate girls in a time of need. You claim to be on a mission, yet you don't have any ideas on what to do. And, you claim to be the leader, yet Jellal is the one making sure your secret doesnt get out." Erza accused. "You don't believe us?" Natsu asked, offended. "If you have fighting skills, you wouldnt hesitate to fight us. Or, at least, _along _with us." Lucy said matter-of-factly.

The strange group was now in an alley way, the teams on separate walls. Natsu and Lucy were in the center of the alley way, circling each other. Leader agenst leader, the best way to settle things. Natsu started forward, and Lucy stayed where she was. His outstretched fist made it so obvious. Inches from being punched, Lucy grabbed Natsu's fist. She swung her arm backward, launching Natsu with it. He landed on his feet, and twisted Lucy's arm around so she was facing him. "Nice try." He growled. "Yeah. Do you realise where you are?" Lucy said in her sweetest voice. Her foot swung out of no where, and Natsu let go in a grunt of pain. "Oh, your gonna pay." He sneered, and the rest of the battle was hand-to-hand combat. A few minutes later, Natsu lay on the ground, panting. Lucy towered above him, a dark aura around her. the other girls were in the same situation, towering over their match. they all seemed _really_ angry. "Don't you **_dare_** say that guys are better than girls." They growled in unison.

"Are you going to tell us what we don't know or what?" Gajeel groaned, his body covered in bandages. "Yeah..." Natsu trailed off, he too was covered in bandages. They all were. "Hmm... I guess we should. They were all wearing the same pin, it looked like some sorta tiger." Lucy scoffed. "How very observant." Jellal said in a sarcastic voice. "Don't talk to her like that." The girls growled, a dark aura surrounding them. "S-sorry!" They squeaked. "Girls, come on! They're just inconsiderate jerks that have no brain whatsoever, no manners, and no gentlemen like actions. Give them a break." Lucy said, a smile on her face. "Awww... come on!" The girls complained. Lucy chuckled. "Hey! Im the one that shook your hand! I have been open with you from the start! And you call _me _an inconsiderate and no mannered jerk?" Natsu asked rudely. "No. Your high manners make up for your idiocity." Lucy said simply. "OHHH!" The guys yelled mockingly. "You got served by a girl!" Gray yelled. "Dude! How could you let her say that?" Jellal chuckled.


End file.
